Achievement
Achievements in Cookie Clicker are rewards you get for achieving certain goals. Each Achievement adds 4% to your Milk total. Achievements were introduced in the 1.026 update, and as of 1.0375, there are 103 total, 11 of which are Shadow Achievements, which do not contribute to your Milk percentage. This allows a maximum percentage of 368%. Achievements Shadow Achievements The following 11 achievements do not count towards the Milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them. Updates 1.037: Dungeon achievements added, Hardcore added, Speed Baking series added, Neverclick no longer shadow. 1.036: Leprechaun is a normal achievement again. Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, and Nihilism are no longer Shadow Achievements. Antimatter achievements added. Upgrader and Centennial added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for Antimatter tier (although the descriptions aren't). 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, and Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very fast. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and 'Elder calm' achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, and Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, and Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, and Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia *The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a story by John Steinbeck of the same name. *The Portal achievement "A Whole New World" may be a reference to the song of the same name from the Disney movie "Aladdin". *The quote for the achievement "Now you're thinking" is a reference to the Valve videogames "Portal" and "Portal 2", in which you are repeatedly encouraged to "Think with portals". *The "Far Far Away" achievement for 100 Shipments is a reference to the Star Wars movies. *The Cookies achievement "Cookies all the way down" is a reference to the phrase "Turtles all the way down ". *The Alchemy achievement "Transmogrification" references to Bill Watterson's comic strip, Calvin and Hobbes. *The Alchemy lab achievement "Gold member" is a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers's "Austin Powers" trilogy, "Austin Powers in Goldmember". *The Achievement "Quantum Conundrum" might be a reference to Airtight Games' "Quantum Conundrum" game. *The name for the cookie achievement "Let's never bake again" may be a loose reference to "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared", the original sentence being "Now let's all agree to never be creative again" Category:Gameplay